sick
by Rabie no Cherry
Summary: "Ah untunglah kau masih hidup sadis." Sougo yang tengah sakit tidak berdaya, dan kedatangan Kagura untuk menjenguk dirinya. Kira-kira bagaimana cara Kagura merawat Sougo? "Berisik, pulang kau sana China musume." Silahkan klik dan mohon read and review :) /Bad summary/


_**SICK**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Sorachi Hideaki**_

 _ **Rated, T**_

 _ **Pair, SougoxKagura**_

 _ **Genre, Romance**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoOoOoO**

Menggigil.. pusing.. gelisah.. lemas.. tidak berdaya.. dan juga..

"Uhukk!" Sougo batuk dengan keras sembari menutup mulutnya dan menahan sakit karena seperti merasakan guncangan dari dalam tubuhnya saat batuknya kembali datang untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Sougo merutuki dirinya yang kini tengah terbaring tidak berdaya akibat demam dan batuk yang sedang menerpanya. Wajahnya tidak jauh beda dengan tomat busuk yang sangat merah sekarang dengan suhu tubuh yang tinggi. Kini dia sedikit menyesali perbuatannya menerobos hujan deras kemarin untuk pulang menuju apartemennya. Kenapa dia tidak bersabar sedikit saja untuk menunggu hujannya reda, dia pasti tidak akan seperti ini sekarang. Ahh sudahlah tidak ada gunanya merutuk sekarang. Hanya menambah pusing yang ada di kepalanya saja.

Sougo memeluk selimutnya lebih erat untuk menghalau dingin yang menyerangnya. Dirinya terdiam sejenak merasakan keheningan di kamarnya tersebut tanpa seorangpun yang ada disana untuk menemani dan merawat dirinya yang sedang sakit. Sakitnya membuat dirinya menjadi melankolis dan sangat ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya yang ada di kampung halamannya sekarang. Inilah konsekuensi anak perantauan, kesepian saat kau sedang sakit dan harus merawat dirimu sendiri.

 **CKLEKK**. Pintu kamar Sougo terbuka dengan sendirinya dan menampilkan seorang anak perempuan bercepol 2 dengan kacamata bulatnya. Sougo sedikit kaget akan kedatangan perempuan tersebut namun tak lama tatapannya menatap penuh arti ke sosok perempuan itu.

"Ahh untunglah kau masih hidup Sadis." Kagura-perempuantersebut- berjalan mendekat menuju ranjang Sougo dan bersidekap di depannya.

"Kenapa kau ini lemah sekali, che apa kau menjadi tidak berdaya hanya karena sakit seperti ini." Sougo yang tadinya merasa sedikit bahagia karena kedatangan Kagura seketika berbalik menjadi kesal dan membuat _mood_ nya turun.

"Berisik kau China, aku sedang sakit jadi aku tidak punya waktu melayanimu. Lebih baik kau pulang kalau hanya ingin bertengkar." ujar Sougo dengan nada merajuk dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kagura.

'Ow ow Kusosadis sedang merajuk.' batin Kagura dan tersenyum miring melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Kagura melepas kacamata botol miliknya disusul kedua cepolannya sehingga menampilkan rambut panjang vermillionnya yang terurai panjang. Dirinya kemudian menaiki ranjang Sougo dan mendekati orang yang tengah sakit tersebut.

"Wah pantas saja otakmu tidak beres, tubuhmu panas sekali Sadis." gumam Kagura saat menyentuh kening Sougo.

"Berisik, pulang kau sana China musume."

"Ow ow tidak bisa, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan pangeran sadis ini sendiri," Kagura membalikkan tubuh Sougo dengan mudahnya untuk menghadap dirinya dan ikut berbaring disamping Sougo yang kini posisinya tengah berhadapan dengan dirinya. "Setidaknya aku harus merawatnya dulu." Kagura mengeluarkan cengiran khas nya dan memeluk Sougo. Sougo yang diperlakukan seperti itu lantas membulatkan matanya dengan sikap manis Kagura.

Namun karena masih mempertahankan _pride_ miliknya Sougo hanya diam tidak menanggapi dan masih melakukan aksi merajuk terhadap Kagura.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Kagura sambil tangannya mengelus wajah dan pipi Sougo. Mata Kagura menatap lurus Mata Sougo yang saat ini tidak mau menatap balik dirinya.

"Hm." jawab Sougo seadanya.

"Hee.. belum, jadi kau belum meminum obat?" dan entah kenapa Kagura bisa mengartikan gumaman Sougo seadanya itu.

"Hm."

"Baka sadis, kau beneran ingin mati membusuk disini ya." cibir Kagura namun tangannya tidak henti mengelus wajah Sougo dan bahkan mengecup kening Sougo yang masih terlampau panas.

Kagura lalu menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Sougo untuk merasakan langsung panas tubuh Sougo berharap penyakit tersebut dapat berpindah kepadanya. "Aku membawakan makanan untukmu dari Mami, kau mau kan?"

Dan akhirnya pertahanan Sougo luluh dengan perlakuan manis Kagura. Dia langsung mengangguk pelan dengan pertanyaan Kagura.

"Kalau begitu aku ambilkan dulu untukmu." Kagura melepaskan pelukannya untuk Sougo dan berjakan keluar dari kamar untuk menyiapkan makanan Sougo.

Pandangan mata Sougo menatap nanar kepergian Kagura seakan tidak rela dan tidak ingin ditinggalkan olehnya. Dan dia berusaha meng sugesti dirinya agar jangan terlalu melankolis. _Shit_ Penyakitnya ini membuatnya seperti wanita yang sedang hamil dan sangat sensitif.

Tidak lama kemudian Kagura kembali muncul dengan membawa mangkok besar berisi bubur dengan uap panas yang terlihat mengepul dari mangkuk tersebut. Sougo langsung mengambil posisi duduk dan bersandar di dipan ranjangnya agar dapat makan dengan posisi yang benar.

Walaupun badannya sangat lemas, tapi sebisa mungkin dia memakan makanannya sendiri dan tidak butuh bantuan dari Kagura. Harga dirinya sudah cukup jatuh hanya karena penyakit ini, dia tidak mau dianggap lemah sama sekali. Walaupun perlahan dan dengan lidah yang terasa hambar Sougo berusaha menghabiskan bubur miliknya.

"Aku kira kau akan meminta disuap oleh wanita cantik ini." seringai Kagura seakan mengejek.

"Tidak akan Baka china." ujar Sougo dan selesai menghabiskan suapan terakhirnya.

Mangkuk yang ada di pangkuannya dengan cekatan diangkat dan dibereskan oleh Kagura dan langsung memberikan pil obat dan air untuk Sougo agar segera diminum. Sougo meminum dengan cepat pil tersebut hingga sedikit menumpahkan air yang sekarang mengalir dari sisi mulutnya. Dan tanpa ragu Kagura membersihkannya dengan tissu agar tidak basah mengenai baju Sougo. Kagura kembali keluar dari kamar tersebut untuk mencuci piring kotor dan membuatkan segelas teh hangat untuk Sougo.

Sougo yang sudah berbaring kembali tidak bisa menahan seringai kecil yang ada di mulutnya mengingat perlakuan Kagura yang sangat manis seharian ini dikarenakan dirinya yang tengah sakit, namun mulut Kagura untuk dirinya masih tidak beda jauh karena masih bisa menghinanya. Tapi Sougo jadi tidak merutuki sakitnya lagi hari ini.

"Sadis, apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Kagura saat sudah selesai membereskan piring-piring tadi.

"Hm."

"Sudah mulai gelap, sebaiknya aku pulang." ujar Kagura dan Sougo menaikkan alisnya seakan tidak terima dengan kalimat ini.

"Dan kau meninggalkan orang sakit ini, apa kau tidak punya otak China." maki Sougo sedikit emosi.

"Che bilang saja kau tidak rela aku pergi, bukankah tadi kau bahkan mengusirku untuk pulang Kusogaki."ejek balik Kagura.

"Terserah kau Baka onna." dan Sougo kembali membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kagura dan merajuk lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

" _Kusogaki_ merepotkan." cibir Kagura dan beranjak menuju pintu.

 **BLAMM.** Pintu kamar Sougo terdengar tertutup dan Sougo yakin gadis tersebut sudah pulang meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di apartemennya ini. Tidak bisa dipungkiri Sougo merasakan kecewa karena Kagura meninggalkannya.

Entah kenapa hawa dingin tiba-tiba semakin meningkat menyerang tubuh Sougo, apa ini efek dari kesendirian yang tengah ia rasakan. Ck Sougo merasa jijik sendiri dengan pemikirannya, dan mulai mencoba kembali untuk tidur.

 **GREP.** Satu tangan mungil terasa memegang perutnya dari arah belakang dan sosok tersebut terasa menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sougo. Sougo hampir aja beranjak kaget karena makhluk tersebut kalau dia tidak mencium aroma khas Kagura. Mau tidak mau Sougo tidak dapat menahan senyumannya, untung saja saat ini dia masih membelakangi Kagura sehingga gadis itu tidak dapat melihat wajah bodoh bahagianya sekarang.

"Bukannya tadi ada yang ingin pulang." sindir Sougo.

"Tidak bisa, ada orang bodoh yang menahanku pulang." gumam Kagura menempelkan wajahnya di punggung lebar Sougo sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Bukannya kau bisa melawan si bodoh itu."

"Yah bisa saja, karena si bodoh itu sedang sangat lemah tidak berdaya," sindiran Kagura terhadap dirinya membuat Sougo berdecak kesal pelan "Maka dari itu aku ingin merawatnya." dan Sougo langsung membalikkan tubuhnya guna memeluk wanita tersebut.

"Baka china." bisik Sougo dan mencium bibir Kagura.

"Kuso sadis, kau ingin menukarkan penyakitmu padaku ya." ujar Kagura setelah Sougo melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Tenang saja, orang bodoh tidak akan gampang terserang penyakit."

"Dasar brengsek!" Maki Kagura dan memukul kepala Sougo namun setelah itu malah berbalik mengelus rambut coklat milik pria tersebut.

Pelukan dari Kagura membuat Sougo tidak merasakan dingin lagi karena akibat kehangatan dari tubuh Kagura hingga membuat dirinya mampu untuk lebih rileks dan bisa tidur dengan tenang. Kagura hanya tersenyum kecil melihat prianya sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Sougo dan ikut tertidur bersamanya.

Sakit tidak buruk juga kan..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI~**

* * *

 _ **HEY! OHISASHIBURI MINNA!**_

 _ **akhirnya gue kembali muncul bawa fic okikagu xD wakakakakakakakakak  
Yah bisa di bilang ini kayak sequel dari fic "My girl" kayak cerita lepasnya gitu aja yang menceritakan gimana bubungan romantis antara Kagura dan Sougo #eeaaaa**_

 _ **Dan begonya aku ngetik fic ini tanpa mikirin dalem banget sifat dan karakter dari Kagura dan Sougo sehingga ini terasa OOC sekali, apalagi saat denger suara mereka berdua lewat stiker Gintama yang baru Rabie beli. Feel romance mereka langsung runtuh seketika dan aku harus membangunnya ulang lagi.**_

 _ **Nyesel gue maen2in itu stiker di chat line pas lagi ngetik fic gini #prett**_

 ** _Akibat mengetik lewat tab juga sepertinya words nya rada kacau dan susah diatur hingga banyak juga typo yang bertebar layaknya garem(?) Dikarenakan laptopku yang tengah dibawa ke ICU_**

 ** _Yahh dan sekarang juga Rabie dalam proyek ngerjain sekuel fic 'Tali' walopun masih intronya aja #ngek_**

 ** _Wakakakakaka abaikan author sableng ini yang tengah dalam proses Tugas akhir dan menjelang puasa malah ngetik fic lemon xD_**

 ** _Dan selama setaun ini karena Rabie lebih rajin main aplikasi smule ayok kita berduet xD ini akun smule rabie Rabie_nosherry #promosi *plak_**

 ** _Oke kalau begitu akhir kata, sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya_**

 ** _Please Read &Review yaa :* :* :*_**


End file.
